Heartbeats Collection - English version
by Emily Jane Shepard
Summary: More than a story, it is a little collection of emotions.
1. Clarke: My fight is not over!

Loyalties:

I do not own "The 100" or its characters, all trademarks and characters are the properties of their legal owners. The tribute "Heartbeats Collection" is the fruit of my imagination. For any use, total or partial, please ask permission.

 **A/N** \- In my opinion, The 100 is one of the most gripping and moving series, able to unleash a whole multitude of thoughts and sensations. When emotions flow, they unleash waves of feelings, and sometimes, I cannot help but write.

This collection has the purpose of getting together any poetries or short fragments that I will have the need to write.

I hope that will be exciting and interesting to read.

My first language is not English, so please excuse any errors.

 **Clarke**

 **My fight is not over!**

There is an ice cave,

right here, in the middle of my heart,

where is lying the hope for my love,

still frozen.

...

I keep listening through the night.

Her presence resounds into the abyss of my silence,

like a whooshing sound in the wind that,

gradually becomes a voice.

Her lovely voice, and soothingly

never stops echoing inside my dreams.

 _"I'll always be with you!"_

...

There is a moment,

just before sleeping,

where thoughts turn into hunches,

where the darkness becomes light.

I yearn for the sound of her voice, once again.

I'm so afraid to lose my way.

No one else can take me away from my night.

...

Here I am,

motionless in front of her door closed,

but my love will never surrender,

I cannot let her go!

...

I don't wanna give up,

not yet.

My fight is not over!

I did not come this far to survive.

I want to live,

together again, she and I!

...

I feel like she is waiting for me,

somewhere, beyond the darkness out there.

I can't defeat my demons,

without feeling the beating of her heart.

...

Her promise is hiding through the shadows,

in the pitch black,

behind her closed door.

She can't leave me out alone!

I feel she is still waiting for me.

I need to find my key,

she just wants to let me in!


	2. Clarke: It's getting dark

Loyalties:

I don't own "The 100" or its characters, all trademarks and characters are the properties of their legal owners. The tribute "Heartbeats Collection" is the fruit of my imagination. For any use, total or partial, please ask permission.

 **Clarke**

 **It's getting dark**

...

It's getting dark.

The river of blood flows slowly.

It is lying down,

red,

underneath the feet of our humanity,

crucified.

...

Humanity nailed to its own crosses.

Resurrected humanity,

lost in its own grief that everything destroys,

except love,

that all-consuming but love.

...

Red is everywhere.

I can't avoid walking through.

My feet are imbued.

And my hands?

What happened to my hands?

...

I just wanted to get our own humanity back.

So why does my own saved humanity hurts me so much?

...

It's getting dark.

Death disperses its echo in the wind.

Blood is raining tonight.

It is not going away.

...

I keep my flame safe.

I feel her inside.

She is still waiting for me.

She is all that glows in the dark.

Ray of sunlight, tender, she smiles.

My silence still caresses her name.

...

Life has no value, without pain.

Life has no reason, without love.

Oh, my sweet love, please, you stay!

...

The flame is still burning, I keep her safe.

Small little flame, crackling in the dark,

all that remains is a blade of dim light.

All my dreams clinging to a small, tiny light in the dark,

still glowing.

...

Love brims my soul with her!

She will be my reason forever, and I won't let her go!

But, I am darkness into darkness.

I am the night that never ends.

I am death, and I raise my veil.

I am _Wanheda!_

...

My fingers dwell,

in one last desperate caress.

Death is calling,

loudly.

 _"Jus Drein, jus daun!"_

My sweet flame is slipping away,

slowly.

...

Burning love,

she dissolves into my tears.

Pain is raining down my cheeks.

Another hand is closing on my sweet lost flame.

I look at my dreams, on my own.

They are falling apart, through the _fleimkepa_ 's fingers.

I look at my last hope, fading away,

imploring.

...

Merciful Lord, please you exist!

Tell me I'm not alone!

I listened through the silence, for so long.

...

I'm scared, now!

All my wounds turn red.

They are feeding the river,

it hurts so bad!

Yet, my soul is calling her name,

it won't stop longing the flame.

...

Some more time remains.

It's getting dark.

We have to go, our people still wait.

...

A light breeze is caressing the evening.

It is warm and fragrant.

I feel it is wrapping me into its gentle cape,

lovingly.

...

It's getting dark, but I can guess the light.

My flame is still burning,

I keep feeling its warmth.

...

She is still here, through my soul caressing.

Her presence, spreads all around my senses.

Her flame still locked, back in my heart!

All my reasons tight in my hands.

...

Her love is flowing like a river.

Sweet thought, she is diffusing through my pain.

She relieves my loneliness,

she feeds my heart,

she makes the wait yearning.

I'll see her again, now I know.

My fight is not over!

...


End file.
